


Safe Haven

by Edgy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: But there will be more chapters, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, I just love this ship, Implied Reaper76, Implied Sexual Content, can be taken as a oneshot with the first chapter, kind of, trust me its not as bad as you think, will be full on angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:16:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9651485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edgy/pseuds/Edgy
Summary: As the price for information on the Talon members increases, they start to become more cautious, but apparently not cautious enough.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is rlly shitty and probably shouldn't be posted but anyway. Also I just really love this pair and think it deserves more love.

The well-known hacker sat down on the old sofa in her living room, watching the projected screen on the wall in front of her. She watched the screen intently when the notification from the police appeared on the screen. The projection slightly curved around the couch so that people sitting on said couch would get the best view. The doors to the hacker's private quarters were always open, in case she was needed for a mission, or in case she was needed for more personal reasons. She hadn't even noticed that a certain spider had made her way into the room. She only noticed when she felt cold hands wrap around her from behind the couch. The hacker was a bit startled by the sudden arms and how cold they were, but quickly relaxed as she realized who it was.

"They're increasing the price for information on us. Again." Sombra said as she stared blankly at the screen, gently rubbing Widowmaker's cold arms that were currently wrapped around her like a snake would wrap around large prey, meant to both threaten and protect. Widowmaker rested her chin on the top of Sombra's head, staring up at the screen. Sombra studied the pictures. It wasn't even the best picture of her, but Widowmaker on the other hand looked beautiful like always. The price was up a million more than it was yesterday. The bright light from the screen illuminated their faces in the otherwise dark room. The picture of Sombra was from long ago when she accidentally let someone hack her computer and take a picture of her using the camera on the computer. She later saw that that picture of her was being used on the news to identify her and that she wouldn't be able to go into public ever again. She was bound to be found out at some point, she was always reckless with her hacking and always thought about how she could have as much fun as possible with her job (which was honestly also her main hobby), instead of how she could do her job most efficiently and safely. Sombra felt the light pressure from her lover's chin lift from the top of her head. Widowmaker gently leaned further down and softly and slowly kissed Sombra's cheek. The coldness of her lips was something that the hacker had to take time to get used to and eventually grew to love. Widowmaker lingered next to Sombra, before backing away from her and the couch.

"We have work to do." Widowmaker said with a pain in her voice. The pain was always there, you just had to look for it, or else you might miss it. Sombra noticed it the first time the two of them talked. Ever since they'd met, Sombra was intrigued by the spider-like girl, and how she repressed the last bit of emotions she had left. Sombra was the only one who had ever seen the emotional side of Widowmaker. The two had a deep emotional bond and were practically able to read each other's minds. The two were very open and comfortable with each other, and honestly neither of them would know what to do with themselves if they lost the other. Sombra stayed still on the couch, hearing a small but heavy sigh come from the woman behind her. There was a long silence, one that neither of them liked but also neither of them wanted to speak. So the silence continued, with Sombra staring at the tv screen and Widowmaker standing behind the couch. There was the sounds of clicking heels behind the young hacker and she turned around to see the tall girl slowly walking over to the door of the room. Widowmaker glanced back at her before turning back around, opening the door, and saying "Just don't be late again, Reaper will seriously kill you this time."

Sombra nodded and Widowmaker left the room, leaving the hacker alone in the dark room, the only source of light being the tv. Widowmaker closed the door to the room and made her way through dark twisting halls. The floor plan of the talon headquarters was a complete maze, but it made sense to the residents. There were often many different halls leading to the same place, one long hall with many rooms, or a long isolated hall that only lead to one room. The hall Widowmaker was walking down was one of the last, it was a hall that from birdseye view appeared to be stuck to the head quarters like a parasite. It was completely out of place, but it was also a very important room. It was a meeting room where most of the business and contracts happen. They would have a meeting in that room before every mission they go on. The hallway it's self seemed to stretch on forever, the walls decorated in morbid paintings of death, gore, and general destruction and sadness. The hallway was dimly lit and had narrow black walls, giving the impression of a hallway that could jut barely fit anyone walking through. The hallway would be a complete nightmare for any claustrophobic person. Widowmaker looked at the paintings hung up on the wall, she had every one of them imprinted in her brain from passing them while going down this hall so often. Widowmaker was sure that she could be able to recreate them if she was given enough paint and enough time. She got to the end of the hallway and saw the large wooden doors. She adjusted her dark purple silk dress. The dress was light but still managed to look lose and comfortable around her legs, the long fabric reached the floor and had a slit going up her leg. The front hung low, but she wasn't bother by that, or that there was essentially no backing apart from the white strings connecting the two parts of the top half together. Her diamond necklace hung perfectly around her neck, giving her an even more posh and perfect look. She dramatically swung the doors open, seeing Reaper already sitting at the long wooden dinner table.

"Ah, Widowmaker, nice of you to finally join us. When will Sombra be coming?" Reaper said and gestures to a seat near him. Widowmaker could sense the sarcasm in the first part of what he said. She wasn't that late, but Reaper didn't like it when people were late at all so it probably seemed like the end of the world to him. Widowmaker took a seat on a side of the table where she could see her favourite part of the room, the wall length man-made waterfall with the small koi fish pond at the bottom. Widowmaker said nothing as she glanced at the man who was giving them work. He seemed the normal type to give them their jobs, a white rich old business man with extremely conservative views, but even then Widowmaker knew that he wasn't to be trusted. His business suit clearly didn't fit him properly, thought it wasn't that far off, a tailor should have been able to fix it. Widowmaker glared at him for a moment longer before the door burst open again. All three people sitting at the table looked over to see Sombra enter the room. She wore a dress the same colour as Widowmaker's, though her's was a lot shorter and had full sleeves as opposed to the straps of Widowmaker's. As Sombra got closer it was also clear to tell that her dress was made out of a different fabric from Widowmaker's, an expensive substitute for cotton or polyester perhaps. Sombra sat down next to Widowmaker, instead of any of the other many seats around the dinner table. It was one of those tables that was long and had many seats just for the sake of being long and having many seats. Sombra's makeup was expertly done, her cat eyeliner winged perfectly. Her eyebrows filled in enough to make them perfectly tick and dark, but not too large and dark. Her cherry red lips formed into a crooked smile as she noticed Widowmaker staring. Her highlight and contour making her face the perfect shape. Widowmaker couldn't help that she was staring at the girl. She couldn't help that she's never seen anyone so beautiful before in her life. She couldn't help that she was so in love that she didn't want to look anywhere else.

"Hope I didn't miss anything." Sombra spoke and broke Widowmaker out of her trance. Widowmaker quickly fixed her posture and glanced over at Reaper, who was staring at her in disbelief and disappointment of her lack of professionalism. Well, at least that's what she assumed it was, it was hard to tell who he was staring at and what he emotions are with that mask on. Widowmaker tried to listen to the task the man was giving the three, but it was some boring thing about wanting some huge peace leader dead. As she drifted off from the conversation, she felt her gaze alternating between the koi pond and the beautiful girl beside her. Her thoughts drifted to the time the two had spent together, specifically the first time the two of them got intimate. It was around three in the morning in the pool in the headquarters meant for exercise and training. Widowmaker hadn't felt that good for a while before that night, and her pleasure was oddly enhanced by the idea of being in a semi-public area where the two of them could have been caught at any time. Her find drifted to how the next time they were alone together was when Sombra talked her down from the roof of the headquarters. Their relationship was a roller coaster, and luckily neither of them are afraid of heights.

"Did you catch any of that?" Reaper asked Widowmaker, exasperated. Widowmaker slowly turned to face him and nodded her head. Reaper mumbled something in spanish before escorting the man out of the meeting room. Widowmaker looked at the large glowing-blue clock with futuristic magnetic floating hands. Had that meeting been over two hours? Had she really blanked out that badly? Widowmaker watched Reaper and the man until they had left the room, the large wooden doors slamming loudly behind them. As soon as those doors slammed, Widowmaker spun her head around and crashed her lips onto Sombra's, wanting nothing more than to taste her lips, among other places on her body. Widowmaker wanted to kiss her and be kissed until that cherry lipstick was smudged all over her body. Sombra wrapped her arms around the taller girl quickly, showing just as much passion with the kiss. As Widowmaker's cold hand started slowly creeping up Sombra's thigh, Sombra pulled away. As much as Sombra wanted Widowmaker right now, Reaper would kill them for getting intimate in the meeting room... again.

"My bedroom. Ten minutes." Sombra said before giving Widowmaker one last kiss and rushing off to the door. Widowmaker had no problem staying back for a few seconds, it gave her time to admire Sombra from the back angle. Widowmaker waited a bit as she felt it would be awkward to be walking down the same hallway just paces behind the other girl. Widowmaker made her way over to her room and went to the one drawer where she kept things that only Sombra had ever seen. She picked out a black lace bra with matching black lace panties and slipped off her normal clothes, putting on the lingerie. She put a purple silk bath robe over top so she would be able to walk through the halls without looking too flashy. When she made it to Sombra's living quarters, she saw that the door was left open a crack and she could already see candle light coming from inside. When Widowmaker opened the door she realized she was right, there were candles all over the living room leading to the bedroom. Widowmaker would normally have questioned how Sombra managed to light all the candles in time, but there was currently come important things on her mind. Widowmaker closed the door behind her and flicked the lock, not wanting people to ruin their night by busting in unwanted. Widowmaker started undoing her bathrobe as she walked over to the bedroom, pushing the door open with a creak. Sombra was lighting the last candle as Widowmaker walked in. Sombra was wearing the same heels as she was when they were in the meeting room, but she had changed into lingerie of a similar pattern to Widowmaker's, though her's was light purple and for all intensive purposes, completely see through. Sombra smiled as she turned around, walking over to Widowmaker and wrapping her arms around her.

"Now where were we..." Sombra spoke quietly and seductively as she leaned in dangerously close, her hand making to Widowmaker's shoulder to push the strap of her bra off.


End file.
